


[盾冬] 任性

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 關於隊長的任性





	[盾冬] 任性

當Steve準備去歸還無限寶石時，有個想法便無法克制地從他腦中冒出來，儘管再三猶豫，卻怎麼也壓抑不住那股衝動，於是他想起了Tony的話，要他好好過日子，想想自己為了這個世界付出了這麼多，那麼就這麼一次，放任自己任性衝動，應該也不算太過分吧？

其實從小到大他一直都是個衝動的人，才會老是在巷子裡挨揍，才會想盡辦法參軍，參加改造計畫打了血清變成美國隊長。

而Bucky總是一再地包容他守護他，無論他是那個弱不禁風的豆芽菜，還是人人景仰的美國隊長，唯有在他眼裡，他始終是Steve．Rogers，始終被他放在第一位，從未改變過。

他這一生都在為了讓世界變得更好而努力，他從不後悔為了守護這個世界所付出和犧牲得那些，但是這一次他要將Bucky放在整個世界之前。

活了一百多年—雖然大部分的時間他都被冰在海裡，他很少有任性的時候，然而回想起來卻每次都與Bucky有關，像是當初不顧一切隻身一人衝進納粹軍營拯救可能被俘擄的摯友—他當時甚至不確定Bucky是否還活著，或是他毫不猶豫地決定要拯救冬兵—當時Bucky根本不記得他，甚至必須殺了他。

美國隊長是個大無私的人，永遠將國家甚至全世界放在第一位，但Steve．Rogers可以為了Bucky．Barnes任性自私到底，而這一次他決定要順從自己的心意，為了Bucky他無論如何也要試一試。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前ICE得無料  
> 這篇有點算是個序  
> 希望後面的東西能順利生出來www  
> 就覺得其實隊長有時候很任性的  
> 尤其是有關Bucky的時候
> 
> 紫筠 2019/07/28


End file.
